R／B Kourin
The is Ultraman Ruebe's Wind and Fire Wheels-like personal weapon, accessed by placing his hand on his Color Timer. It is also used by Ultraman Groob, where it's stored in the ring on his back. History Ultraman R/B When Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato unite their brotherly bonds, they are able to unlock the Kiwami Crystal, allowing them to transform into Ultraman Ruebe. From the golden ring on his chest, Ruebe summons the R/B Kourin to battle. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond The R/B Kourin is wielded by Ultraman Groob in battle. Powers The R/B Kourin has several different attack modes, each of them are differentiated by the color of the Kiwami kanji symbol on the Crystal. While yellow by default, it becomes red in and blue in . :;Standard *'Deflection': Using the R/B Kourin, Ruebe can deflect incoming projectile attacks. * : The R/B Kourin is capable of absorbing an enemy's energy beam and redirecting it back towards them. *'Barrier': The R/B Kourin is able to project an energy barrier in the shape of a spinning buzzsaw. *'Energy Slash': In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Ruebe can fire a crescent-shaped energy slash from the R/B Kourin. RuebeDeflection.gif|Deflection RubeKourinReflect.gif|Kourin Protection RBKourinBarrier.gif|Barrier :;Rosso Mode *'Buzzsaw Slash': While the Ruebe Kourin is in Rosso Mode, the blades on it can rotate and act as a buzzsaw cutter. * : Exclusive to the DX toy. It is performed by inserting any R/B Crystal on the weapon instead of the Kiwami Crystal. ** : Using the power of the Kiwami Crystal, Ruebe fires a destructive, rainbow-colored, tornado-like beam from the radius of the R/B Kourin. *** : A destruction ray 10 times more powerful than the the Ruebe Vortex Buster, fired using the Makoto Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Kiwami Crystal. It was powerful enough to destroy Reugosite. *** : The upgraded version of the Ruebe Vortex Buster using the Makoto Crystal. It is fired as a rainbow colored beam. RuebeKourinBuzzsawSlash.gif|Buzzsaw Slash RuebeVortexBuster.gif|Ruebe Vortex Buster ShinVortexBuster.gif|Shin Vortex Buster GroobVortexBuster.gif|Groob Vortex Buster :;Blu Mode *'Dashing Slash': While the Ruebe Kourin is in Blu Mode, Ruebe can accelerate to high speeds and land multiple slashes on the opponent. * : Exclusive to the DX toy. It is performed by inserting any R/B Crystal on the weapon instead of the Kiwami Crystal. ** : Using the power of the Kiwami Crystal, a buzzsaw slashing projectile is shot from the R/B Kourin. *** : An even more powerful version of the Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Presumably, like the Shin Vortex Buster, it is 10 times more powerful than the Ruebe Kourin Shot. *** : An upgraded version of Ruebe's Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Groob fires three cutting halos from the R/B Kourin. RuebeKourinDashingSlash.gif|Dashing Slash RuebeKourinShot.gif|Ruebe Kourin Shot 20181015_215516.jpg|Shin Kourin Shot GroobKourinShot.gif|Groob Kourin Shot Gallery RuebeKourin(DX).png RuebeKourinsummon.jpeg|Ruebe summons his personal weapon Ruebe(wields)theRBKourin.jpeg|Ruebe wields the weapon MinatoBrotherswithRuebeKourin.jpeg KatsumiwieldstheRBKourin.jpeg|Katsumi with the weapon 88CFC83D-A42D-488D-A441-BA57B24E6059.jpeg|R/B Kourin (melee) IsamiwieldstheRBKourin.jpeg|Isami with the weapon RuebeKourinwieldAlt.jpeg KiwamiCrystalplusRuebeKourin.gif|Katsumi using the Kiwami Crystal in conjunction with the R/B Kourin Isami(using)RBKourin.gif|Isami using the R/B Kourin in unison with the Kiwami Crystal MinatoSiblings.png MakotoCrystalactivatedbyKatsumi(withIsami).gif|Katsumi activating the Makoto Crystal in union with the R/B Kourin (with Isami) RBKourin(Groob).jpg|Groob wields the weapon id:R／B Kourin ms:R／B Kourin Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultraman R/B